Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to surgical objects. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to apparatuses and methods to physically couple a transponder to a surgical object.
Description of the Related Art
It is often useful or important to be able to determine the presence or absence of a foreign object.
For example, it is important to determine whether objects associated with surgery are present in a patient's body before completion of the surgery. Such objects may take a variety of forms. For example, the objects may take the form of instruments, for instance scalpels, scissors, forceps, hemostats, and/or clamps. Also for example, the objects may take the form of related accessories and/or disposable objects, for instance surgical sponges, gauzes, and/or pads. Failure to locate an object before closing the patient may require additional surgery, and in some instances may have serious adverse medical consequences.
Some hospitals have instituted procedures, which include checklists or requiring multiple counts to be performed to track the use and return of objects during surgery. Such a manual approach is inefficient, requiring the time of highly trained personnel, and is prone to error.
Another approach employs transponders and a wireless interrogation and detection system. Such an approach employs wireless transponders which are attached to various objects used during surgery. The interrogation and detection system may include a transmitter that emits pulsed wideband wireless signals (e.g., radio or microwave frequency) and a detector for detecting wireless signals returned by the transponders in response to the emitted pulsed wideband signals. Such an automated system may advantageously increase accuracy while reducing the amount of time required of highly trained and highly compensated personnel. Examples of such an approach are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,818, issued Feb. 22, 2000, and U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2004/0250819, published Dec. 16, 2004.